Il faut en finir avec ce monde
by FreeZy83
Summary: Naruto est accepter par Iruka mais rien ne se passe comme prévus, le démon n'en fait qu'a sa tête, son plan... "DETRUIRE KONOHA GRACE A NARUTO !", 3 ans plus tard Konoha est toujours la et 2 hommes se tiennent a ses portes
1. Le choix d'une vie

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, cette Fanfiction commence après que Iruka est accépté Naruto, voici le premier chapitre de cette Fanfiction, j'espere qu'il vous plaira.

 **S** **ur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Démon, monstre, était les deux seules mot qui me qualifiait, je n'en pouvait plus, les gens me haissait, je ne leur voulait aucun mal, je voulais seulement vivre.

Mais un jour ma vie changea, un homme lui me comprenait, il était le seul qui m'avait vus comme un etre humain.

J'étais heureux, savoir que je n'était plus seul me réconfortait.

Mais un jour...

tout a basculé...

Je rentrais tranquilement chez moi, je venais de finir de manger avec Iruka_sensei un bol de ramen chez ichiraku.

J'étais devant mon appartement.

Un homme se tenait devant ma porte, c'était un ninja.

\- Tien !, sa ne serait pas Naruto !, le démon ?.

Je devais réster calme, je ne devait pas répondre a ses attentes en m'énervant.

Je prit la parole.

\- Un démon ?, si tu le dis, pourrais tu te pousser de la que je puisse rentrer chez moi ?

L'homme voyant que ses paroles ne me touchait pas s'énerva.

\- Et si je ne veux pas me pousser ?, tu va faire quoi ?, me tuer ?, toi ?.

\- Tu es "FAIBLE" et "SEUL", jamais personne ne voudra de toi, tu es déstiné a mourir.

Je ne pouvait plus rester calme, il en avait trop dis.

"NARUTO", une voix m'avait appeller, je ne savait pas d'ou elle provenait, sa devait etre mon imagination, je décidais de ne pas y préter attention.

"NARUTO !", elle m'appellait encore, ce n'était pas mon imagination.

Tout a coup, je me sens lourd, j'ai chaud.

je n'arrive maintenant plus a bouger.

Je m'écroule.

Quelques secondes plus tards, je suis réveiller, je ne sais pas ou je suis, je ne reconnais rien, je peux seulement apperçevoir une cage, celle-ci est immense, je n'en avait jamais vus une aussi grande, je m'en approche,.

Une fois arriver devant la porte, mon corps se fige, j'ai peur, je n'avais jamais vus un tel monstre, c'était un renard, il était gigantesque, tout sa ne pouvait etre qu'un reve, ce n'était pas possible.

Le démon en cage s'approcha prés de moi.

Il prit la parole.

\- Naruto, tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?, oui, je suis Kyubi.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi les gens te détestes ?, c'est tout simplement parceque tu es un hote, ces gens, ce village te l'ont cacher, tu es l'enfant dans lequel le quatrième hokage a sceller le démon renard Kyubi.

Naruto ressentait de la haine, ce village, tous ses habitants n'était rien d'autre que des monstres, il voulait se venger, il se détestait lui meme pour sa faiblesse.

\- Je peux t'aider, tu veux te venger n'est-ce pas ?, je peux te fournir le pouvoir dont tu as besoin.

\- Tout ce que tu as a faire c'est...

 **"ME DONNER TON CORPS "**


	2. Faut-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, je sais, ce chapitre est sortis hyper rapidement, voir qu'en si peu de temps j'ai eu pas mal de monde qui ont lus ma fanfic m'a motiver, cette fois on reprend avec la réponse de Naruto, acceptera t-il la proposition suspecte de Kurama ?.

Remerciement a **Tahury** pour son commentaire et a **Fi** **lou281069** et **Miyu-chan34** pour leurs Follow.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Naruto prit la parole

\- Je...

Il hésitait, devait-il vraiment les tuer ?.

Kyubi le voyant hésitait l'aida a prendre sa décision.

\- Tu sais, je te propose sa parce que je comprends ce que tu ressent.

\- Tu te demande si c'est une bonne chose de te venger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'a pas a hésiter, ces gens t'ont toujours détéster, "ILS VEULENT TE VOIR MORT", pour eux tu n'es qu'un démon, une personne sacrifiable, ces gens ne pensent qu'a eux, les humains son des personnes égoiste mais... toi tu es différent, tu veux juste etre comme les autres, vivre noralement, tu veux qu'on te reconnaisse n'est ce pas ?.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Je vois... j'ai compris, tu ne veut pas que je prenne ton corps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque rien, je prendrais le controle seulement quand tu le désirera, je veux t'aider, c'est tout ce dont je désire, je hait moi aussi Konoha, c'est de leur faute si je suis enfermer, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'a pas a avoir peur de moi, je ne te ferais aucun mal, ce que je veux c'est vivre, etre libre.

C'était incompréhensible, le grand kyubi était entrain de devenir gentil ?, avait-il vraiment changer ou... était-ce une ruse ?, sa personne ne poouvait le savoir pour le moment.

Naruto reprit son calme et s'approcha de la cage.

Il sourit.

\- C'est d'accord Kyubi, j'accepte ton marché mais a une condition.

Kurama se demandait qu'elle était cette condition.

Il ria.

\- Quel est ta condition ?

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je... Je veux devenir plus fort, s'il te plait, aide moi.

Kyubi éclata de rire.

\- Hmm, c'est tout ?, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, je vais te passer une partie de mon chakra, n'hésite pas a t'en servir, si jamais tu en manque je t'en fournirais, d'ailleurs appelle moi plutot "Kurama", c'est mon vrai nom, kyubi est le nom que les humains m'ont donné.

\- D'accord Kurama, je t'autorise a prendre mon corps quand tu le souhaite.

Naruto venait de faire une erreur, il l'avait autorisé a prendre possession de son corps lorsqu'il le voulait, il n'avait aucune preuve que tout ce que lui avait dis le démon était vrai.

Kyubi ria.

\- Très bien, je vais ommencer tout de suite avec l'homme qui est devant chez toi !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kurama avait pris le controle.

Le ninja commencait a s'impatienter.

\- Alors, Naruto, qu'est ce que tu attends ?, vas-y tue moi !

Kurama afficha un sourire démoniaque.

\- Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux...

Une aura rouge enveloppa son corps.

L'homme en face de lui tomba au sol.

Il était pétrifié, la personne qui était devant lui ne pouvait pas etre Naruto.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, ne tiens pas compte de ce que je viens de dire, c'était une blague, je vais m'en aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto attendait et observer Kyubi dans son esprit.

Kyubi l'appella.

\- Naruto !, pas de quartier, hein ?, j'en finis avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit un regard sombre.

Oui... n'hésite pas, prends ton temps, je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressentis.

Kyubi était content, son plan se déroulait comme il l'avait prévus, il avait réussi a changer le caractère de Naruto, il voulait se servir de lui, Naruto avait maintenant une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- Désoler l'amis mais... ce n'est pas mon choix, c'est celui de Naruto, tu as une derniere parole ?

L'homme se releva et essaya de s'enfuir.

Kyubi était heureux, il pouvait utiliser ce corps librement et faire ce qu'il veut, il devait juste préter du chakra a Naruto en retour mais... avait-il vraiment envie de réspécter se marché ?

\- Je vois... tu n'a rien a dire... dans ce cas...

ADIEU !

Il fonça en direction de l'homme et le frappa avec coup de pied.

L'homme s'écrasa dans une montagne qui était a des kilometres d'ici, il était forcément mort.

Naruto prit la parole.

\- Kurama, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais récupérer mon corps pour le moment.

\- Justment, je ne peux pas encore te laisser le controle, cela fait partie de notre marché, je peux utiliser ton corps quand je le désire donc tu ferais mieux de te taire et d'attendre, je dois aller m'occuper d'une personne qui te trompe, tu la connais n'est ce pas ?.

Cette personne se nomme.

 **"IRUKA"**


	3. Le Légendaire Ninja !

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre !, c'est un chapitre que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire, j'espere qu'il vous plaira.

Remerciement a **Guess It** pour son commentaire et a tous ceux qui regarde cette Fanfiction !, je serais vraiment content si vous pouviez vous manifester dans les commentaire rien qu'en disant un "Bon chapitre", le nombre de commentaire et de personne qui me suivent m'importe beaucoup, c'est cela qui donne envie de continuer.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

\- C... COMMENT ?!, hurla Naruto

Kurama lui répondit en riant.

\- Bien sur, tu as très bien entendu, cette homme te ment, il est comme tous ces gens, il te déteste, il te ment, il ne croit pas en toi, il a seulement peur que tu te retourne contre lui, il ne te reconnait pas plus que tous ces villageois, comme je te l'ai dis... les hommes sont égoiste, ils ne pensent qu'a leur propre personne.

\- Tu vois... moi meme j'ai été berné par les hommes, autrefois je leur faisait confiance moi aussi, je pensais comme toi, je voulais les aider.

Kurama ne put terminer de parler, Naruto le coupa.

\- Tu as bien dis que tu étais comme... "MOI ?"

Kyuba le regarda en souriant.

\- C'est exact, je suis le seul qui te comprends, je suis le seul en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

Naruto entra dans une colére noire.

\- Tu es le seul dans ce Village en qui je n'ai pas confiance, premierement, tu essaye de me voler mon corps, deuxiemement...

Sa lui faisait mal de devoir en parler.

\- Deuxiemement... TU ES CELUI QUI AS... "TUER MES PARENTS"

Kyubi éclata de rire.

\- Je vois..., tu ne veut donc pas m'écouter ?, tempis pour toi, je t'aurais avertis, tu as fait ton choix.

\- Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser récupérer ton corps, il m'appartient maintenant, tu es trop faible pour m'en priver.

Près de tout sa un homme avait écouter tout ce que Naruto et kurama s'était dis.

Il prit la parole.

\- Il est donc temps d'intervenir !, il bondit en direction de Naruto ou plutot "Kyubi"

Kyubi l'avait repéré depuis un petit moment mais n'avait rien dis, il voulait voir ce que cette homme manigancait.

L'homme atterit juste devant le démon, cette homme avait de long cheveux blanc, il était plutot grand, il devait avoir un peu plus de la quarentaine.

Kyubi souria quand il le vit.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tot !, dit-alors Kurama, tu te montre enfin !

Cela fit sourire l'homme au cheveux blanc.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu arrive a prendre le controle aussi rapidement...

\- J'avous que tu a été plus rapide que moi, je ne pensais pas devoir rencontrer ce gosse avant plusieurs années.

Kyubi éclata de rire.

Maintenant que tu es la... Que va tu faire ?, me tuer ?, c'est impossible, si tu me tue, Naruto mourra.

L'homme eut un sourire démoniaque.

\- Qui a parler de te tuer ?, je ne vais d'ailleurs pas te combattre, celui qui le fera sera Naruto, il pourra se sortir lui meme de son esprit.

\- Naruto, je suis la pour t'aider, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, si tu veux sortir de son corps il va falloir que tu utilise tout ton chakra, je sais que tu arrivera a trouver ubn moyen de sortir, j'ai confiance en toi, après tout, "Tu es le digne fils de mon élève"

Cette phrase étonna Naruto.

\- V... vous connaissiez mon pere ?!

Kurama était choquer, comment avait-il réussi a parler a cette homme ?.

L'homme le regardait en souriant.

\- Hmm, tu vois, je te l'avait dit, Naruto arrivera a récupérer le controle sans problème.

Il décida de le motiver.

\- Naruto, si tu arrive a te libérer tout seul je te dirais tout ce que je sais de lui.

Naruto dans son esprit sauta de joie.

\- C'est d'accord !, puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

L'homme prit alors une pose, elle était ridicule.

\- Je suis le légendaire sennin... "JIRAIYA_Sama ! ".

Naruto était content, cette homme était la preuve qu'il n'était pas détéster par tout le monde.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'utiliser tout son chakra, il hurla.

Quelques minutes plus tards il s'effondra, son corps s'effondra lui aussi.

Jiraiya se précipita vers lui, il était inconscient, il décida de le ramener jusqu'a son appartement.

Il le déposa sur son lit et mit une lettre sur son lit.

Il repartit en pensant: " Nous allons avoir du travail ".

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre le jeune garçon se releva et sourit.

Il ria et prit la parole.

\- A t'il vraiment crus qu'il m'avait-eu ?

"Dring", c'était le son que faisait la sonnette.

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvit.

Il sourit comme jamais.

\- Ah !, c'est vous...

 **" IRUKA SENSEI ! "**


	4. Le plan de Kyubi !

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, tout d'abord merci pour vos conseils, a partir de maintenant je ferais des chapitres plus long et plus détaillés, et je ferais en sorte que sa plaise le plus possible.

Tout d'abord un très grand merci pour le commentaire de **Kirango Kin** qui m'a vraiment été très utile, qui m'a permis de voir mes erreurs et merci aussi a **Morgan-245** pour son commentaire qui fait vraiment plaisir et a tous ceux qui regarde cette Fanfiction !, Encore une fois je serais vraiment content si vous pouviez vous manifester dans les commentaire rien qu'en disant un "Bon chapitre", sa serait vraiment cool, le nombre de commentaire et de personne qui me suivent est vraiment important pour moi, c'est cela qui donne envie de continuer.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 ** _Chapitre 4:_ _L_ _e_ _plan de Kyubi_ _._ **

Il ouvrit alors la porte.

\- Ah, c'est vous... Iruka_sensei !, que venez vous faire a cette heure-ci ?

\- Disons que... j'ai perdus les clés de chez moi...

\- Heinnn?, il le regarda avec une tete idiote.

Iruka se mit a rire, il avait beau etre maladroit perdre ses clés n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était déja arriver, c'était étrange, le démon se méfiait, quelque chose clochait.

\- Vous etes vraiment insouciant, Iruka_sensei, etes vous aller voir chez Ichiraku si vos clés n'y était pas ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ou elle sont...

Iruka se sentait géné, il ne lui réstait qu'une option, il devait demander a Naruto si il pouvait rester dormir chez lui ce soir mais il n'oserait jamais, il était trop géné pour le faire.

Naruto prit la parole.

\- Je vois, vous pouvez réster dormir ce soir, si vous voulez.

Iruka souria.

\- Merci, tu me sauve Naruto, je ne savait pas comment j'allais faire pour ce soir.

Naruto lui adréssa un sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, après tout vous etes mon Sensei, ne bouger pas de la, je reviens.

Naruto partit en diréction d'une autre salle, pendant ce temps Iruka ou plutot "Jiraya" attendait dans le salon, il n'avait pas été dupe, il ne pensait pas que l'homme qui était actuellement entrain de diriger ce corps était Naruto, il s'était tranformer en Iruka pour le tester et vérifier sa, pour le moment il n'en était pas sur mais..., son instinct lui disait de ne pas se fier aux apparences, ce n'est pas parcequ'il parassait amical qu'il l'était, cela pouvait etre une ruse de Kyubi, en plus Jiraiya savait que Kyubi avait prévus de tuer Iruka pour changer Naruto, il voulait le rendre sauvage et dangereux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, si jamais son plan marcher et que le Sensei de Naruto mourait alors le jeune garçon serait perdu, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui, il deviendrait un étre qui ne vivrait que pour se venger et tuer, il ne connaissait que trop bien l'effet qu'avait la vangeance sur un homme.

Pendant ce temps du coté de Naruto.

Il entra dans la pièce qui se tenait devant lui, il devait paraitre le moins louche possible si il voulait parvenir a ses fins, il aurait pus le tuer tout de suite, mais... il préférait ne pas prendre de risque, la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était très petite, il n'y avait seulement la place pour un lit et une armoire, une fois dans la pièce il prit un matelas qui était installer sur le sol et le ramena au salon, Jiraya le voyant arriver prit un air normal.

\- Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Iruka ou plutot Jiraiya prit le matelas et le remercia

Naruto reprit la parole.

\- Vous pouvez l'installer ici, il y a bien assez de place dans le Salon.

Iruka hocha la tete.

Naruto le regarda en souriant et prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'il se fait tard mais... je vais aller me coucher, passer une bonne nuit.

Iruka le remercia et s'installa dans le matela, pendant ce temps Naruto partit en diréction de sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre il s'installa sur son lit, il avait décider d'attrendre un moment avant d'aller s'occuper d'iruka, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'homme qui était enfaite allonger au salon sur son matelas, n'était en faite nul autre que Jiraiya.

Deux heures était passés, le démon commencait a en avoir marre d'attendre, il devait bien dormir, non ?, il se précipita sans bruit au salon, il faisait noir mais pour le démon ce n'était pas un problème, lui pouvait voir comme en plein jour, c'était une des différrence entre la vue humaine et la vue d'un Bijuu, il se rapprocha délicatement de la personne qui dormait tranquilement, mais dormait-elle vraiment ?, kyubi une fois devant sa cible commença a déployer son chakra, hélas, Jiraya ne dormait pas... et la il venait d'avoir la preuve que Kyubi avait bien le controle du corps de Naruto, il se retourna a toute vitesse et attrapa le bras de l'homme qui allait le frapper, Kybi supris sauta en arrère.

\- Comment as-tu deviner ?, comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas Naruto ?.

L'homme en face de lui prit un sourire démoniaque.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce que... "Je ne suis pas Iruka"

un son se fit entendre et une fumée blanche commençait a se propager dans toute la pièce, quelques secondes plus tards la fumée commençait a s'éstomper, laissant apparaitre un homme vétue d'une longue chevelure blanche.

Le démon commença a s'énerver.

\- TOI ?!, COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?!.

Il reprit son calme et recommença a parler.

\- Je pensais pourtant t'avoir eu, tu aurais du croire que Naruto avait repris le controle, sa t'aurait évité de mourir, c'est dommage, maintenant, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Le sennin éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourrir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvit.

\- Suis moi, nous serons plus a l'aise dehors.

Kyubi le suivit sans hésitez mais sa fierté avait pris un coup, lui, le grand kyubi s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire payer.

Une fois sortis de la pièce, Jiraya se tourna vers le démon et lui désigna une montagne qu'on pouvait aperçevoir et qui n'était pas très loins.

\- Suis moi, nous allons nous battre en haut.

Kyubi éclata de rire, il reprit sa véritale apparence, une de ses queues frappa imédiatement les maison qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Attends ?, tu croyais vraiment que moi le grand kyubi, j'allais t'écouter ?.

C'est alors que le démon eut une idée, il reprit l'apparence de Naruto et se mit a rire, il avait un long chemin a faire, il reprit la parole.

\- Si tu fais un pas de plus je serais obliger de faire du mal a Naruto, je sais que sa ne serait pas dans ton intéret, voir ce gosse mourrir alors qu'il est le fils de ton éleve, serait quelque chose que tu ne supporterais pas, n'est-ce pas ?, tu vois, grace a toi mon plan est tomber a l'eau, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose a faire, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'affronter Konoha pour le moment, ce corps est trop faible, je risquerait de le détruire mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrait très bientot, cette fois quand je reviendrais, ce ne sera pas moi qui détruira ce village, Naruto le fera...

 **"** **DE SES PROPRES MAINS"**


	5. Qui sont ces deux personnes

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, ce chapitre se passera 2 ans après le chap 4, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce qui s'est passer entre temps sera expliquer plus tard.

Merci a **Guess It** pour son commentaire, d'ailleurs pour y répondre je dirais juste…

que tu comprendra si il a réussi a le convaincre en lisant ce chapitre.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Qui sont ces hommes ?**_

3 ans plus tard.

Deux hommes venait d'arriver aux portes de Konoha, ils portaient une cape avec des nuages rouge.

L'un d'eux avait des cheveux blond, et devait avoir entre quinze et seize ans, Le deuxième quand a lui avait un masque, seul ses yeux étaient visible, il avait des cheveux courts et noir, il était un peu plus grand que le premier.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient a l'entrée du village ils devaient se métamorphoser si ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer, le premier fit les signes, il était un expert en métamorphose, il décida de se transformer en une personne qui n'attirerait pas l'oeil, il opta pour un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu, il devait quand même essayer de ressembler a un Ninja, il avait pris soin de mettre un bandeau sur son front, de son coté, le deuxième homme ne changea pas tellement son physique, il avait maintenant un bandeau dans sa poche et des vêtements plus commun que ceux qu'il portait habituellement.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchèrent des gardes de la porte du village, l'homme aux cheveux blond ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Un des gardes leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

\- Halte !, qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire a Konoha ?

L'homme aux cheveux blond releva ses mèches de cheveux, laissant apparaître un bandeau qui avait le signe de Konoha, l'autre homme quand a lui sortit un bandeau de sa poche.

Le blond prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes des Ninja de Konoha, nous revenons de Mission, nous aimerions voir l'hokage.

L'homme s'approcha du blond.

\- Je vois, très bien, je vais prévenir Hokage_sama de votre retour !.

L'homme au cheveux blond le regarda en souriant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas la peine, nous allons nous y rendre maintenant.

Le garde reprit la parole.

\- Très bien, bon retour a Konoha !.

En entendant ces mots l'homme au cheveux blond ne put s'empêcher de rire, Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

Pendant ce temps la dans le bureau du hokage.

L'homme au long cheveux blanc s'assit et prit la parole.

\- D'après mes sources il aurait été aperçus au Village de Suna, il aurait été vus entrain de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un, l'homme avec qui il s'entraînait aurait apparemment un masque, il serait d'ailleurs plus fort que Naruto, d'après mes renseignement.

La 5eme Hokage Soupira.

\- Je vois… sa fait déjà 3 ans qu'il est partit, je me demande ce qu'il devient…

Pendant ce temps du coté des deux hommes.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans le Village, sa faisait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'ils ne l'avait revus, l'homme au cheveux blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, l'homme au masque lui de son coté n'y prêtait guère attention, il avait autre chose a faire que d'être nostalgique.

Ils n'avait pas de temps a perdre, il devait rapidement parler a la Godaime.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes se tenait devant le bâtiment du hokage.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du blond, sa faisait des maintenant plus de 3 jours qu'ils marchait, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'arrêter quelques minute durant leurs voyage mais aucun des deux n'était fatiguer, c'est comme si il n'avait pas voyager.

L'homme au masque se tourna vers le blondinet et prit la parole.

\- Reste calme, tout ira bien, souviens toi de mon enseignement.

Le blond lui sourit.

\- Merci pour tes conseil frangin, t'inquiète, je vais bien.

Même si cette homme avait un masque, il savait pertinemment que celui-ci souriait

L'homme au masque reprit la parole.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps, ils doivent être au courant de notre visite, les gardes du village les ont sûrement prévenus, ne les faisons pas attendre plus.

Cinq minutes venait de passer, les deux homme se tenait maintenant devant la porte du Hokage, ils ne perdirent guère plus de temps, l'homme masqué ouvrit la porte.

Le blond fut surpris, cinq personnes se tenait dans la pièce, la godaime qui elle avait des cheveux blond et court, un avait des cheveux gris et court, un autre des cheveux lui aussi gris mais long, une autre avait des cheveux rose et court et enfin un autre avait lui des cheveux noir et…. Court lui aussi.

L'homme masqué voyant Naruto hésité prit la parole.

\- Maître hokage, nous aimerions vous parler en privé, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît faire sortir toutes ces personnes ?.

La godaime se leva et prit la parole.

\- Personne ne sortira d'ici, vous allez d'abord répondre a ma question.

 **"** **QUI** **Ê** **TES VOUS ?!** **"**


	6. Révélation

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, déjà désolé pour cette longue absence, je ne vais pas chercher a me justifier xD, j'ai juste plus eu envie d'écrire pendant un long moment, je préférais me consacrer au dessin, je tenais d'ailleurs aussi a vous remerciez pour votre soutien et vos messages, sa m' a vraiment fait plaisir et j'ai donc décider de faire un chapitre plus long, .

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Révélation**_

 _ **Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond, il prit la parole.**_

\- Je vois, on ne peut donc rien vous cacher, très bien, mais vous ne verrez que mon visage, c'est ma condition.

 _ **Le blond ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre qu'on reconnaisse son équipier.**_

 _ **La Godaime eut une expression étonnée, il avait bien dit son visage ?**_

 ** _Ses yeux venai_ _en_ _t de ch_ _an_ _ger_ _d'aspect_ _, elle comprenait maintenant ce que l'homme voulait dire par « Son visage »,_ _une immense fumée blanche recouvrait maintenant la pièce, personne ne pouvait voir ce_ _qui_ _se passait derrière celle-ci._**

 _ **L'homme aux cheveux blonds ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'ils remarquent qu'il appartenait désormais à Akatsuki, il ne pouvait pas reprendre les vêtements qu'il avait porter jusque-là,**_

 _ **il décida d'en changer, il opta pour une tenue sombre, il n'aimait pas les couleurs claires, elles lui faisaient trop penser à la lumière, il n'était plus une lumière, maintenant, il n'était plus que l'obscurité, il s'y était résolus, il l'avait accepté, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un démon, il ne méritait pas de vivre dans ce monde, depuis ce jour…, il n'avait cessé de s'en vouloir, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard.**_

 _ **Maintenant il pouvait aider son coéquipier dans sa tâche, celui-ci avait un moyen de sauver ce monde, le blond était prêt à mourir pour lui, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.**_

 _ **La fumée commençait a se dissiper, quelque secondes plus tard une personne en sortit, elle s'avança.**_

 _ **Tous furent choqués, ils ne s'attendaient pas à sa, si on leur avait dit qu'il reviendrait au village ils ne l'auraient guère cru.**_

 _ **La Godaime s'avança vers l'homme, elle hésita avant de parler.**_

\- N… Naruto ?!

 _ **L'homme pris un visage sombre, il prit la parole.**_

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

 _ **Après qu'il est répondu plus personne n'osait parler, il y avait un silence profond, jamais ils n'avaient pensé qu'ils le reverraient.**_

 _ **Le blond en voyant que personne ne parlait commença à perdre patience, il reprit à nouveau la parole.**_

\- Donc, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, pouvons-nous parler en privé ?.

 _ **Son regard était plein de haine, il était méconnaissable, ou était passé le Naruto farceur qui souriait autrefois ?.**_

 _ **Sakura s'approcha de celui-ci, elle prit la parole.**_

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Naruto.

 _ **Elle n'eut aucune réponse du blond.**_

 _ **Elle reprit la parole.**_

\- Maitre Hokage, je vais prévenir tout le monde de son retour.

 _ **Naruto se tourna vers elle.**_

\- je ne vais pas rester dans ce village, je ne suis que de passage, je viens juste délivrer un message

 _ **Tous attendait ce message, Sasuke s'approcha de l'homme, il prit la parole.**_

\- Quel est ce message ?

 _ **L'homme savait que quelque chose clochait, il était prêt à dégainer son sabre.**_

 _ **L'homme au masque prit la parole.**_

-Je vois, nous n'avons plus le choix, donne leur le message.

 _ **Le blond prit un**_ _ **air sombre,**_ _ **S**_ _ **akura ne**_ _ **pût**_ _ **s'emp**_ _ **ê**_ _ **cher**_ _ **de frisson**_ _ **n**_ _ **er.**_

 _ **Il reprit la parole.**_

\- Nous venons vous informer que le village de Konoha sera attaqués d'ici 3 jours par un groupe du nom de Aka.

Je vous conseille de vous préparer si vous voulez survivre, les hommes de ce groupe sont très forts, je doute que vous puissiez les vaincre.

 _ **Jiraya s'approcha de son élève, il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.**_

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ça ?

 _ **Naruto se mit à rire.**_

\- Disons que j'ai mes propres sources d'information.

 _ **Kakashi se rapprocha à son tour.**_

\- Depuis quand es-tu si froid ?, tu nous dois des explications.

 _ **Naruto éclata de rire.**_

\- Je vous dois des explications ?, pourquoi devrais-je vous en fournir ?, je suis un déserteur au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je ne vous dois rien et vous ne me devez rien, je ne suis plus votre élève Kakashi.

 _ **l'homme aux cheveux argentés n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son élève avait tellement changé.**_

 _ **Le ninja au sharingan prit un air sérieux.**_

\- C'est cet homme qui t'oblige à faire sa ?

 _ **Le blond Souria.**_

\- Faire quoi ?, tu crois que je suis contrôlé ?!.

 _ **Il s'énerva.**_

\- Premièrement, vous n'avez pas à savoir qui est cet homme, deuxièmement, j'agis de mon propre gré, d'ailleurs si vous le voulez bien nous allons partir maintenant que vous avez reçu le message.

\- Je vous recontacterais dans un jour pour vous dire l'heure précise à laquelle ils viendront, tacher tous de bien vous entrainés, il serait regrettable que vous mourriez.

 _ **À la fin de sa phrase un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.**_

 _ **l'homme au masque voyant que la discussion était terminée prit la parole.**_

\- Nous devons y aller, nous avons à faire, n'essayait pas de nous suivre, c'est inutile, je vous préviens car je ne voudrais pas avoir à tuer les Ninja qui pourrait vous servir dans 3 jours.

Son regard se dirigea vers le blond.

\- Naruto nous y allons, nous avons assez perdu de temps.

 _ **Le blond hocha la tête, il adressa un dernier mot à ses anciens compagnons.**_

\- Ne mourrez pas trop vite, vous pouvez encore être utile.

 _ **Sasuke étonné prit la parole.**_

\- Utile tu dis ?, expliques-toi, en quoi pouvons-nous être encore utile ?.

 _ **Le blond se rapprocha du jeune homme aux cheveux noir , il chuchota à son oreille.**_

\- Tu le découvriras si tu survis.

 _ **C'est à la fin de cette phrase que son compagnon et lui disparurent.**_


	7. Qui sont ces hommes !

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, déjà le chapitre 7 sa avance vite, bientôt 10 chapitres.

J'ai récemment eu pas mal de message de soutien pour cette fic, on peut dire que sa m'a pas mal booster, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que je sort ce chapitre en avance, il aurait normalement du sortir la semaine prochaine.

J'ai failli oublier, écrivez moi qui entre ces 3 perso vous voulez voir dans la fic.

1 : Madara, 2 : Obito, 3 : Itachi.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Qui sont-**

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tard…**_

Un homme vêtus d'une cape avec des nuages rouges attendait dans l'ombre.

Il avait des cheveux Noir et court, ses yeux eux aussi étaient noir, il était plutôt jeune, il devait avoir la vingtaine.

Sa faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'il attendait dans une Forêt proche de Konoha, pourtant il ne perdait pas patience.

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes deux personnes arrivèrent, une avait des cheveux blond et une avait des cheveux noir.

l'homme vêtus d'une cape descendit de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, il était très a l'aise.

Il se rapprocha des personnes qui se tenaient en face de lui.

Il prit la parole.

— Vous en avez mis du temps pour délivrer un simple message.

l'homme masqué ne pus s'empêcher de rire.

— C'est tout simplement parce que Naruto a dévoiler son visage, lui répondit-il pour se justifier.

L'homme a la cape agacé se tourna vers le blond

— Ce n'est pas ma faute !, cria Naruto pour se justifier

Si je ne m'étais pas dévoiler nous ne serions pas la à l'heure qu'il est.

Le blond soupira, il savait qu'en montrant son visage il avait accidentellement mis l'Akatsuki en danger.

— Bien, ce qui est fait est fait, lui répondit l'homme a la cape en soupirant a son tour.

L'homme a la cape se tourna cette fois-ci vers l'homme masqué.

— Est-ce que le groupe Aka est prêt ?

— Oui, répondit l'homme masqué.

Tout se passe comme prévus, nous sommes passés les voir juste avant de venir ici, ils sont fin prêt !.

Un sourira apparut sur le visage de l'homme masqué, son plan se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Il prit la parole.

— Nous pouvons donc maintenant passer a l'avant dernière étape du plan, vous savez ce qu'il vous restes a faire.

 _ **Pendant ce temps à Konoha**_

— Maitre hokage !, cria Sakura

Laisser nous aider Naruto !, s'il vous plait !.

— Non, vous devez le laisser lui répondit-elle

Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que vous soyez tuer, ce garçon n'est plus le Naruto que tu as connus, je suis désolé mais je peux pas vous laisser intervenir, la survie du village en dépend.

Kakashi posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Sakura.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire, dit-il en soupirant.

C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre au fond de la salle.

— J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, c'est entièrement de ma faute si il est devenus comme sa, je l'ai laisser partir, j'ai penser qu'il était assez fort pour combattre son démon…

J'ai échouer dans mon rôle, je n'ai pas su le guider.

Tsunade, laisse moi lui parler, il reste peut être encore une chance, je pourrait peut être le résonner.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute elle lui donna enfin une réponse

— C'est d'accord, je te laisse t'occuper de lui mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas prendre de risque, l'homme qui est avec lui est dangereux, tu as du le ressentir toi aussi, mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré…

Kakashi l'interrompit.

"VOUS AUSSI ?, MAITRE HOKAGE ?!"


	8. La fin de Konoha ?

(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, Nouveau chapitre qui sera cette fois-ci très long, désolé pour mon absence, a partir de maintenant je serais la chaque semaine pour vous sortir un nouveau chapitre !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine de minutes que Jiraiya se dirigeait vers le blond, il devait absolument réussir a le résonner.

Naruto de son coté s'était aperçus que l'homme le suivait, il l'attendait, il allait enfin pouvoir discuter avec lui.

L'homme au masque se tenait en face du blond, il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à parler a cet homme ?

\- Disons qu'autrefois je le considérais comme mon père, je me dois de m'occuper de son cas.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme masqué.

\- Donc tu vas le tuer ? Hein ?

\- Peut-être, cela dépendra de mon humeur

L'homme masqué éclata de rire.

\- Ton humeur ?, cela me rappelle des souvenirs, tu n'avais pas été tendre avec lui.

Le blond afficha un sourire démoniaque.

Jiraiya n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux hommes.

L'homme au masque prit la parole.

\- Il arrive, dois-je intervenir ?

Le blond sourit.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je te ferais signe si jamais je suis en difficulté.

Jiraiya venait d'arriver, il se tenait maintenant en face des deux hommes, son visage faisait vraiment peine a voir, il avait le visage d'un homme brisé.

Naruto prit la parole en souriant.

\- Vous voila, jiraiya, vous en avez mis du temps, je vous pensais plus rapide.

L'homme aux cheveux long prit la parole.

\- Naruto…, je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait… je sais que tu n'arrives pas a te pardonner, ce n'était pas de ta faute, la faute revient a Kyubi, c'est ce démon qui t'a obligé à faire tout cela.

Tu peux encore revenir du bon coté, je sais que tu n'est pas comme sa…, je sais…

Le blond s'énerva.

\- Que savez vous de moi au juste ?!, vous dites me connaître ?!, vous ne me connaissez en rien et j'ai déjà tiré un trait sur le passé, votre sort ou celui du village m'importe peu, je suis seulement les ordres.

Jiraiya était choqué, son élève avait tellement changer, il n'arrivait même plus a le reconnaître.

\- Qui te donne ces ordres ?, s'interrogea Jiraiya

\- Combien de fois… devrais-je le dire ?!, cela ne vous regarde pas !, je ne vous ai rien demander et je ne vous doit rien !.

L'homme au cheveux long s'énerva a son tour.

\- J'ai compris…, c'est cette homme qui te contrôle n'est-ce pas ?!

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, personne ne voulais le laisser tranquille.

L'homme masqué se mit a rire.

\- On dirait que ton humeur a changer, tu veux que je t'aide a en finir ?

Naruto se résigna, même si il avait changer, cette homme l'avait en quelque sorte élevé, il n'arrivait pas a se résoudre a le tuer, il pensait que parler l'aiderait mais l'effet était inverser.

\- Je veux bien de ton aide frangin, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt, pourrais-tu t'en occuper pour moi ?

l'homme masqué soupira.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur ce village…

Il fonça directement en direction de Jiraiya, une fois façe a l'homme il lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

\- C'est dommage de tuer un Ninja de ton niveau…, mais bon tu risque de nous géner si je te laisse en vie.

As-tu une une dernière parole ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais garder sa pour toi, après tout…, tu es encerclé !.

A la fin de la phrase 16 ninja apparurent, il y avait parmis eux la Godaime Hokage.

L'homme masqué se mit a rire comme jamais.

\- On dirait que je me suis fait avoir, les ninja de Konoha ne sont donc pas réputés pour rien.

Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais dis en temps normal mais j'avais prévus le coups, a l'heure qu'il est votre village ne doit être qu'un tas de cendres.

Je me suis rendus compte que vous alliez me tendre un piège, après tout vous n'êtes pas loin d'avoir trouver mon identité.

Pour en revenir a votre village, le groupe aka a apparemment eu un jour d'avance, si j'étais a votre place je me dépêcherait de sauver mon village.

Tsunade était folle de rage, elle pensait avoir eu l'homme masqué mais tout avait été inverser en une seule seconde.

Elle prit la parole.

\- Je vous ordonne a tous de retourner au village et de protéger les habitants !

Kakashi s'apprétait a partir en direction du village mais fut arrêter par l'Hokage.

Je voudrais que tu reste ici Kakashi et que tu nous aide jiraiya et moi a vaincre ces deux la.

\- Je sais bien entendu que Naruto a été ton élève mais j'ai besoin que tu oublie le passé et que tu nous aides.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

\- Naruto pardonne moi, je ne souhaitais pas en arriver la.

Naruto afficha un sourire de satisfaction

\- Vous devriez plutôt être inquiet pour vous, vous ne savez rien, ce n'est que le début, le début de la fin !

Naruto fonça en direction de Kakashi et lui asséna un coup de pied, kakashi l'esquiva de justesse et tomba au sol.

Naruto se mit a rire.

\- Vous avez vraiment réussi a l'esquiver ?, je suis étonnés, je ne vous pensez pas capable d'un tel exploit.

Je vois que vous avez fait évoluer votre Sharingan, c'est une bonne chose, cela vous permettra de tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Je pense avoir beaucoup a vous apprendre, "Sensei"

Kakshi ria lui aussi.

\- C'est le monde a l'envers, un gamin qui n'est même pas chunin veux m'enseigner.

Je pense que tu te sur estime un peu trop Naruto, tu ne peux pas être devenus aussi fort en deux ans.

\- Vous allez bien voir si je me sur estime

Naruto s'avança de quelques mètres et commença a composer les signes

\- Katon ! Cria t-il. _Feu du dragon !_

 _\- C'est… impossible !_

 _Kakashi composa rapidement les signes_

Il cria a son tour.

 _-_ Doton ! _Le mur de terre !_

Les flamme vinrent directement frappé le mur de terre qui ne résista que quelques secondes, kakashi fut propulser par le souffle des deux attaques qui s'était entre choqués.

L'homme au Sharingan n'avaiat pas été blessé mais ses vêtement eux n'avait pas eu la même chance.

Sa veste n'était plus, elle était partie cendre au moment de l'explosion.

Il se releva, il était encore sous le choc, comment Naruto avait-il réussi a maîtriser cette technique, les seuls le pouvant était normalement les Uchiwa ou ceux possédant le Sharingan.

Il décida de lui poser la question.

\- Comment as tu appris cette technique ?!, tu n'es pas un Uchiwa, tu ne devrait normalement pas pouvoir l'utiliser.

L'homme au masque qui combattait Jiraiya s'arrêta net, un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage.

L'homme masqué décida de répondre a sa question.

\- C'est un cadeau que je lui ai offert, il lui a permis de devenir plus fort en un rien de temps.

Kakashi tomba au sol, il peina a trouver ses mots

\- Donc sa veut dire.. que tu… tu…

Naruto se retourna vers l'homme au Sharingan.

\- C'est exact, il m'a bien offert un Sharingan.

Ce sharingan m'a vraiment été très utile, sans lui je ne pense pas que je me tiendrais devant vous a l'heure qu'il est, c'est grace a lui que j'ai pu calmer cette sale bête.

Jiraiya fut étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

\- Tu veux dire que tu as utilisé le Sharingan sur Kyubi ?

\- Oui, c'est exact, il est le premier a y avoir gouté.

Naruto fonça cette fois-ci sur Jiraiya

il commença a faire les signes.

\- C'est votre fin Jiraiya !. _Rasengan !_

 _Jiraiya fit instantanément les signes._

\- Rasengan _!, cria t-il_

 _Jiraiya fonça sur Naruto a son tour._

 _Kakashi composa les signes lui aussi._

 _\- Chidori !_

 _Il fonça en direction de Naruto_

 _Naruto qui n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de Jiraiya prit la parole._

 _\- C'est la fin, VOUS ALLEZ MOURRIR !_

 _JIRAIYAAAAA !_

 _\- NARUTOOOO !_

Kakashi fut stopper par l'homme masqué, il tenta de l'attaquer, avec son chidori mais l'homme esquiva.

L'homme au sharingan n'allait pas arriver a temps.

C'est au moment ou les attaques aller s'entre chqouer qu'une personne fit son apparition.

Elle se tenait au dessus des deux hommes, elle composa rapidement les signes.

\- Katon !,hurla t-il. Boule de feu suprême !

Les deux hommes esquivèrent de justesse pris par surprise.

Naruto se mit a rire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être au village, Sasuke ?

l'homme ria lui aussi.

\- Non, j'ai mieux a faire, je dois m'occuper d'un renégat qui a oser mettre la main sur le Sharingan de mon clan.

Naruto fit un sourire démoniaque.

\- Je t'attend, viens récupérer ton précieux Sharingan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive !

Il se dirigea vers Naruto qui était maintenant au sol suite a l'explosion.

Une fois au sol il dirigea son regard vers kakashi.

\- Kakashi Sensei je m'occupe de Naruto, allez vous occuper de son compagnon.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha !, tu es vraiment drôle Sasuke, tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont une chance de gagner ?, même moi je n'arriverait pas a le battre.

Sasuke afficha un air provocateur.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Kakashi se dirigea vers Jiraiya et tsunade.

Tsunade elle n'intervenait pas dans les combats, elle préférait soigner les blesser.

Une fois arrivé Kakashi se dirigea vers tsunade, il lui demanda de le soigner, ce qu'elle fit, quelques secondes plus tard kakshi se sentait beaucoup mieux, il se rapprocha de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se retourna vers lui et prit la parole.

\- Je vais t'expliquer la situation cette homme esquive toutes mes attaques, je l'ai seulement toucher une seule fois mais sa ne lui a rien fait, cette homme joue avec moi.

\- Je vois…, sa risque d'être un sacré problème si nous ne pouvons pas le toucher…

Kakashi s'approcha de l'homme.

\- J'ai une question, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrer quelque part ?

L'homme se mit a rire.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir de sa.

\- Je vois…, pourrais tu me dire ton nom ?

L'homme masqué soupira.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus rien a perdre, j'avais prévus de me présenter plus tard mais ce n'est pas grave, je pourrais toujours le faire, puisque tu sera mort a ce moment la

Mon nom…

Je me nomme **"MADARA UCHIWA"**

Jiraiya et kakashi choqué crièrent au même moment.

\- **M… MADARA UCHIWA ?!**


	9. Début de la réunion

Yo !, je suis de retour et on repart pour la suite de cette fic !

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _Jiraiya et Kakashi choqués crièrent au même moment._

 **\- M… MADARA UCHIWA ?!**

 **\- C'est Exact !,** _dit-alors l'homme masqué en affichant un sourire démoniaque_

 _Kakashi reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard_

 **\- C'est impossible… Tu devrais être mort !**

 **\- Je devrais…,** _dit-il en souriant_

 **Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je suis bel et bien vivant !**

 **Rasengan cria alors Naruto en fonçant sur Sasuke**

 **\- Tu pense m'avoir avec cette faible technique ?,** _dit-alors Sasuke en composant les signes_

 **Shidori!,** _cria alors_ _le jeune uchiwa_ _en se dirigeant vers le blond_

 _C'est au moment ou les deux attaques aller s'entrechoquer qu'une voix se fit entendre_

 **\- Naruto !, tobi !, nous partons, il ne sert plus a rien de rester ici.**

 **\- CETTE VOIX !,** _dit-alors_ _S_ _asuke en s'énervant_

 **Naruto afficha un sourire démoniaque.**

 **\- D'accord, j'arrive.**

 **\- Tu ne partira pas !,** _dit-alors Sasuke en arrivant au dessus de lui avec son shidori_

 _Naruto éclata de rire._

 **\- Je n'en serais pas si sur à ta place…**

 **\- KAMUI !,** Cria l'homme masqué en dirigeant son regard vers Naruto

 **\- Qu'…**

 **QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!** , cria Kakashi étonné

 **\- Une technique spatio-temporel…,** _répondit alors Jiraiya._

 _quelques heures plus tard…_

 **\- Tu as été trop lent Naruto…** _, dit-alors l'homme en affichant un air agacé_

 _ **\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de…**_

 _-_ **Ce n'est pas grave** _, dit-alors l'homme maqué en arrivant vers les deux homme._

 _L'homme masqué afficha un sourire démoniaque._

 **\- Nous aurons d'autres occasions.**

 _Pendant ce temps au village de Konoha…_

 _Tous les meilleur Ninja de Konoha attendait maintenant dans la salle de réunion l'arrivée de l'hokage._

 **\- Bonjour a tous,** _dit-alors l'hokage en entrant dans la salle_

 **Comme vous le savez…,** _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise_

 **Naruto Uzumaki est un traître et il a tenter de détruire le village.**

Elle se releva et désigna Kakashi du doigt.

Kakashi se leva aussitôt et se mit a ses cotés.

 **\- Comme vous l'a dit le maitre Hokage Naruto uzumaki est un traître mais ce n'est pas tout.**

 **Tout ce que je dirais ici est confidentielle, aucun genin ne doit être au courant.**

 _Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Jiraiya qui était assis en face de Kakashi_

 **Naruto n'est pas seulement un traître,** _dit-alors Kakashi_

 **il est aussi un membre de l'organisation nommé…**

 _ **" AKATSUKI "**_


End file.
